Y yo que me negaba, aquí estoy
by RosHagamos
Summary: Emma, que apenas supera los diecisite años, y Regina, que roza los treinta con las yemas de los dedos, se ven inmersas en una intenso enamoramiento que cada una vive a su manera, siendo esa diferencia de edad uno de los mayores problemas para Regina, ¿Tendrá la paciencia para hacer de tripas, corazón, y estar ahí cuando Emma la necesite?
1. Chapter 1

Se acabó. De una vez por todas, tras todos los intentos posibles por alargarlo, Robin había entendido la situación y había tomado la iniciativa, y el valor, de marcharse del apartamento donde vivía con Regina. No fue fácil para ella por muy cansada que se sintiese, el 'muerto' de la relación seguiría sintiéndose durante días, semanas, y quien sabía si durante meses.

No podía permanecer en el apartamento durante mucho tiempo, el hueco de las cosas que se había llevado hacía mella en el corazón de Regina. Por lo que decidió hacer algo nuevo; nunca había subido a la azotea de aquel edificio donde vivía. No es que fuera muy alto, pero sí que suponía que tendría buenas vistas, vivía en el centro y las luces de la ciudad estarían ya encendidas… pero, sobre todo, necesitaba tomar el aire.

Tras subir las últimas escaleras, había la puerta cortafuegos que daba a aquella salida tan alta… Caminaba, observando el suelo, mirando a los lados, creyendo que estaba sola hasta que ve como algo se movía en uno de los rincones… parecía ser una chica que escondía algo entre sus manos cuando ella pasa, dándose cuenta después que se trataba de un cigarro. La miraba unos segundos antes de continuar su camino hasta el final de la planta, donde apoya las manos en el muro que cortaba hacia el vacío, emitiendo un suave suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Vas a suicidarte?

Regina abría los ojos en demasía al escuchar la pregunta, girándose hacia la misma muchacha del cigarro.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-Sí, como has ido tan decidida al muro, pensaba: quizá va a subirse y a tirarse.

La morena no daba crédito a la pregunta y a las razones que seguía aportando la joven, negando enseguida con la cabeza.

-No, no voy a suicidarme. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez y por eso preguntas? O quizá subes aquí para eso y nunca te decides. –Acababa murmurando, molesta, con los ojos entrecerrados, escuchando como unos pasos se acercaban a ella.- Déjame adivinar… Subes aquí porque no puedes fumar en casa, o en el portal, por si bajan tus padres…

-¿Se lo vas a decir…?

-¿A quién?

-A mi madre…

-¿El qué?, ¿Qué querías suicidarte? –Prensaba los labios, evitando una sonrisa, pasándose una mano por el rostro… ¿qué más daba el maquillaje si ya había llorado lo suficiente ese día?-

Antes de que la muchacha pudiese reponer que no se trataba de eso, que se trataba de que la había visto fumando, Regina negaba.

-No, ni sabía que vivías aquí.

-Eso es porque eres muy poco observadora… llevo viviendo aquí toda mi vida. –Tiraba el cigarrillo acabado al suelo, apoyando los codos en el muro.- Me llamo Emma. Y no, no quiero suicidarme, no estoy loca.

-Encantada, Emma que no quiere suicidarse y no está loca…-Giraba el rostro hacia ella, tornándose sus labios en una suave sonrisa.- Regina…

-Regina… ¡qué nombre más… arg! –Se llevaba las manos a cubrir su cara, en una suave y vergonzosa risa.-

No dejaba de salir de su sorpresa a cada palabra que la joven emitía. Se detenía a observarla, pudiendo ver bajo ese gorro que llevaba, una larga y brillante melena rubia, que caía por sus hombros en suaves ondas. Su rostro; pálido, dulce y soñador. Toda la energía que desbordaba por sus manos, su risa y ese descaro con el que había abordado la triste serenidad con la que contaba Regina… reflejaba que no podía tener más de la mayoría de edad establecida en el país.

Tras terminar su rápido examen visual, no tardaba en arquear las cejas, acabando por emitir una suave y ronca risa, disimulada… ahora sí, negando claramente con la cabeza.

-Tan… ¿qué?

Emma moría de vergüenza, apoyando su rostro cubierto por sus propias manos, en la superficie del muro.

-¡Ay, no sé! Déjame…-Musitaba, con una tonta vocecilla, queriendo esconderse de la situación.-

Y ya estaba, Regina no podía evitar insistir en que la pequeña respondiese su pregunta… charlando, escuchándola… y sin darse cuenta, se había olvidado de pensar, de tomar aire, de la idea de obligarse a olvidar y evadirse, pues ya lo estaba haciendo, de la manera más sencilla e inesperada.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ehm… Regina. –Llamaba su atención, antes de que pudiese bajar el primer escalón y salir de la azotea, tomándola del brazo con una inocente naturalidad.- Me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo…

La morena tragaba saliva, dando con sus ojos y esbozando una tranquila sonrisa.

-Y a mí, cielo… Pero es tarde y… para mí, el verano dejó de cobrar sentido ocioso hace muchos años. -Bajaba uno de los escalones, haciendo así que la soltase, era lo mejor. Carraspeaba suave.- Puedes… Puedes escribirme cuando quieras. En cuanto atienda el móvil, te responderé, tranquila.

-¿Sí?, ¿de verdad? –Inquiría, queriendo una segunda respuesta aún más segura que la primera.-

-Claro. –Corría unos mechones de pelo tras su oreja, esbozando una nueva sonrisa y alzando la mano a modo de despedida, antes de disponerse a bajar las escaleras y dejar la puerta cerrada, bajando al que era su apartamento, a darse de bruces contra la realidad ahora latente.-

* * *

No prestaba atención a la televisión esa noche, en lo que cenaba algo rápido y de microondas. Sin haber tenido el valor de rellenar aquellos huecos y las baldas de las estanterías, que ahora se hallaban vacías, con sus cosas… A pesar de haberse quejado tanto de la falta de espacio, lo mucho que él ocupaba y que, a su vez, había dejado de ocupar en tan poco tiempo. Digamos; las cosas materiales habían pasado a ocupar más espacio que su propia persona en el corazón de Regina. Miraba el teléfono, de vez en cuando… con el mismo interés con el que miraba la televisión, hasta que una de esas veces fue sorprendida por una nota de audio venida de Emma.

Abrió la conversación, tardando apenas unos segundos en reproducirla, manteniendo la seriedad y la mirada perdida en el teléfono cuando empieza a escucharla.

''[…] ¿Sabes qué? Al volver a casa, tras cenar y todo; he ido a ver si podía cogerle otro cigarrillo a mi madre, porque claro, como yo no puedo comprar, todavía… ¡Pero resulta que no sé dónde están! Es decir, siempre los tiene en el mismo armario de la sala de estar... […]''

Hacía cábalas, escuchándola, mandándole un mensaje enseguida.

 **¿Qué edad tienes, Emma?**

 _Diecisiete… ¿Por qué?_

Regina se llevaba una mano al rostro, tomándose ahora unos segundos para respirar, pensando en todo lo que eso conllevaba. Aún así, no tardaba en responderle.

 **Nada, por saberlo.**

 _¿Y tú?_

 **Veintinueve.**

 _Y eso… ¿es malo?_

 **Mmf… no, para nada, se tienen vecinas de todas las edades ;) .**

Era de lo último que le decía antes de, por fin, meterse a la cama para tratar de dormir. Sería una noche incómoda, extraña y larga… Al igual que la mañana siguiente. Enfrentarse a la soledad, a tener que hacerlo todo para una sola persona ahora.

Los primeros días sobraría café, se dejaría alguna que otra luz encendida antes de irse a trabajar, tendría que apañarse con utilizar la dichosa agenda semanal para no olvidarse de nada; listas de la compra, días de pago, facturas… Tener tiempo libre, de nuevo, para ella misma después de tantos años. No esperar una llamada, un mensaje, o esperar con ganas a que fuese jueves noche para salir a cenar a su restaurante favorito… Ya todo eso pasaba a ser historia. Una historia que dolía, a fin de cuentas, como siempre duele una pérdida.

* * *

Su despertador sonó de mañana, era hora de enfrentarse nuevamente al día, salvando que esa mañana sí tenía mensajes de buenos días, procedentes de la nueva amistad que creó anoche.

En lo que desayunaba y se preparaba, oía sus notas de voz, al parecer finalmente había encontrado el paquete de cigarrillos de su madre y se había fumado alguno en la ventana… Se sonreía, recordando cuando ella tenía que hacer toda esa clase de malabares para hacer cosas a espaldas de sus padres… aquellos maravillosos tiempos en los que tanto ansiaba ser mayor para… para hacer cosas de las que ahora estaba, sinceramente, aburrida.

 **¡Me alegro que finalmente los encontrases! Eso sí, no te pases con ellos… Ten buen día tú también… te iré escribiendo puntualmente hasta que esté fuera de la oficina, me espera un día duro.**

Ni ella misma sabía por qué le daba esas esperanzas de escribirle, pero lo acabaría haciendo de todas formas. La distraía y no la hacía pensar demasiado en todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor… y, si podía, estaría encantada de ayudarla en lo que fuese capaz, dado que contaba con una experiencia de la que Emma carecía dada su corta edad.


	3. Chapter 3

Verse con Emma empezó a convertirse en una rutina. Siempre que volvía del trabajo, pasaba un rato por la azotea donde solía verla, y si no, la avisaba para que subiese. Charlaban de todo lo imaginable, la escuchaba y la aconsejaba, corrigiéndola en algunas ocasiones… incluso, por su parte, Regina se había animado a tocar el tema de su ex pareja… simplemente por el hecho de hablar. También, empezaba a tener detalles con ella, tan simples como, de vez en cuando, subir y dejarle un par de cigarrillos en una grieta de la pared que ambas conocían.

Ahora, se encontraban juntas, esta vez Regina ni se había cambiado antes de subir a aquel lugar tan especial para ambas.

-¿Vas a hacer algo especial el sábado? –Preguntaba la rubia, moviendo nerviosamente los pies en el suelo, dando golpecitos.-

-No, no lo creo…-Respondía Regina, con la mirada puesta en el cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano.- Mañana libro y pasaré el día en casa de mi hermana, pero poco más.

-¡Perfecto! –Casi de un salto se levantaba, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.- Verás… Mañana por la noche sabes que toco con mi grupo en…

En lo que Emma terminaba de explicarse, caminando, colocándose y descolocándose una y otra vez el pelo, Regina arqueaba una ceja. Sí, se lo había comentado ya en lo que llevaban de semana pero, siendo realista, no se veía acudiendo a aquellos 'garitos' a su edad, y dada la clase de vida que llevaba no es que fuese el lugar que escogería para ir un sábado por la noche.

-Aham, me dijiste, sí…-La observaba.-

-Me preguntaba si… si querrías venir a verme. Verdaderamente me haría mucha ilusión. –Le confesaba, mirándola, emitiendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios… demasiado le había costado decidirse a decírselo.-

-Vas a estar con tus amigos… ¿qué más da que yo esté o no? Seguramente ni te darás cuenta, además…

Un chasquido de lengua y un resoplido, procedente de la rubia, cortaban su discurso.

-Vamos, Regina…

-¿Qué? –Fijaba la mirada en sus ojos claros.-

-Por favor…

-Por favor, ¿qué?

-Ven a verme mañana…

Regina suspiraba, masajeándose las sienes en lo que cerraba sus ojos.

-No sé si puedo, Emma. Te avisaré con lo que haga finalmente, ¿si? –Apagaba el cigarrillo, echando la colilla en una de las latas, ahora vacías, que habían subido. Por último, se levantaba.-

-P-Pero… ¿Te vas? –Le preguntaba, realmente aterrada porque algo le hubiese podido molestar.-

-¿Por qué es tan importante que yo vaya? –Volvía al tema principal.-

-Porque eres importante para mi … Y porque quiero verte mañana. ¡De veras que toco muy bien!

Regina acababa por esbozar una suave sonrisa… iba a ser cierto que Emma era tan inocente y no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba dirigida su pregunta.

-… ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me miras así? –La rubia se cubría un poco.- Pero… ¡di algo! –Inquiría ante el silencio de la morena.

Regina se acercaba a ella, tomándola de la cabeza y dejándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Vale, ahora cálmate… Haré lo posible por ir –Camuflaba el hecho de pensárselo.- Y sí, me voy, te dije que tenía que hacer cosas esta tarde.

Emma cerraba los ojos ante el beso, sin atreverse a mover un ápice de todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a desbocarse cuando le tomaba el rostro. Ahora asentía sin añadir queja alguna, tragando saliva, emitiendo un entrecortado y notorio suspiro.

-¿Qué…?

-N-Nada…-Fruncía el ceño con levedad, mirando sus deportivas.-

-Bueno…

-¿H-Hoy no vas a insistir en que conteste?

-Insistiré en otro momento, ahora tengo que irme, Emma…

Reprimía sus ganas por retenerla unos minutos más… pues sabía que con Regina era inútil insistir. Cuando debía hacer algo, nada la convencía para lo contrario.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, como bien le dijo a Emma, fue a casa de su hermana para desayunar, pasaría allí el resto del día.

Regina era la pequeña de dos hermanas. Esta estaba casada y tenía dos hijos, en un matrimonio que, a pesar de flaquear, siempre se sentía más unido que nunca. Tanto Zelena como su marido siempre la recibían con los brazos abiertos, al igual que su madre, Cora.

Vivían en la misma ciudad pero siempre pasaba un mundo en cada vez que iba a visitarlos, sobre todo ahora que su vida había cambiado tanto; esa era la primera vez que les visitaba sin la compañía de Robin, en cuatro años.

-A pesar de tantos años, y que estéis tan bien, tan felices…-Regina hablaba con su cuñado, pues había presenciado otro momento habitual de la pareja. Zelena había ido a por unas cosas a la cocina y, en esos pocos segundos, ya se había mirado, dicho un par de tontería y sumergido en un beso, un beso sincero de amor cultivado sanamente durante años.- Os envidio…-Sonreía, en un suspiro, apoyada en la encimera.

Él se sonreía, girándose hacia ella.

-¿Para qué vamos a estar mal? Bastante tenemos ya con los problemas del día a día… ¿por qué estar amargados? No merece la pena, te lo digo yo.

* * *

Regina apenas volvía al salón cuando ya Zelena la invade.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti –Le decía su hermana, en lo que daba el desayuno a su hija pequeña, de tres años, mientras el mayor se entretenía con la consola.-

-¿Por mi?, ¿por qué?

-Porque ha tenido que ser duro, Regina. –Intervenía su madre, aprovechando que Zelena había sacado el tema.-

Regina suspiraba, acabando por sonreír muy suave, tratando de transmitir serenidad.

-Son cosas que pasan. No pudo ocurrir de otra forma… Ya me habíais dicho que lo veíais venir.

-Lo veíamos venir, pero otra cosa es que haya pasado ahora…-Cora tomaba una de sus manos.- Deberías venir más a menudo, buscar apoyo en tu familia, y…

-No estoy sola si es lo que os preocupa. He conocido a alguien, y… bueno –Fruncía el ceño, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca.-

Cora y Zelena se miraban unos segundos, casi decidiendo quien sería la primera en preguntar.

-¿Quién? –La pelirroja zanjaba la duda con una pregunta.-

-Es… largo de explicar…

-No te preocupes, tenemos todo el día.

-Mamá…-Suspiraba.-

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

-Ella es solo una amiga.

Ninguna se sorprendía ante la confesión, de hecho, era algo que ya sabían y tenían muy mascado.

-Si yo sé que lo tuyo con Robin, que a pesar de ser de lo más raro que había…-Entre el discurso de su hermana, Regina rodaba los ojos con resignación.- No terminaba de funcionar precisamente por eso…

-No pongas esa cara, es algo que ya sabíamos –La apoyaba su madre.-

-Ya. Lo sé… No me refería a eso. Ese no es el problema… … -dejaba unos segundos de margen, entre lo que, su madre, volvía a preguntar y buscar una explicación más clara.- Tiene diecisiete años.

No se creaba el silencio que Regina esperaba; ni aquella tensión, ni las miradas entre ambas. Cora se aceleró en responderle, apretándole la mano con suavidad.

-¿Y qué pasa? Mientras seas feliz, mientras te haga feliz…

Regina trataba de no tartamudear ahora, esbozando una mueca entre tanto, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Seguro que va al instituto, y que Daniel seguro que la va a coger en unos años…-Miraba a su hijo mayor, exagerando, pues no llegaba a los diez años todavía. Sonreía, tratando de hacer de rabiar a Regina, tratando de quitar la tensión que esta tenía.- Pero… Insistimos. Si eres feliz, si te hace feliz y te llena… ¿por qué no, Regina? Es decir…

-Se os ha ido más que a mi, y está claro…-Respondía, en una sonrisa, mirando el teléfono unos segundos, para ver si a la susodicha le estaban pitando los oídos y estaba escribiendo.-

-Eso sí –Su cuñado intervenía, acabando de incorporarse a la conversación.- Espérate los meses que le queden para acostarte con ella…

Regina abría los ojos en demasía, acabando por reír y negar con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera… Ni siquiera pasa de ser una amiga, de verdad. Pero… ha conseguido librarme del muerto de la ruptura con Robin en estas semanas… Y se lo agradezco mucho…

Les contó todo, o casi todo, sobre como se habían conocido. Les habló de ella, de lo que hacía, lo que le gustaba… incluso les pidió consejo sobre qué hacer al día siguiente, sobre el dichoso concierto.

El tema no duró mucho, pues otros lo terminaron difuminando,

Pasó un buen día, disfrutando de sus sobrinos, riéndose con las anécdotas que su hermana contaba sobre ellos, desde luego, era en los que más se notaba el tiempo… Siempre pensaba que debía acercarse más, y pasar más tiempo para no perderse su crecimiento, pero el trabajo y su vida la terminaban absorbiendo.

* * *

De verdad que lo pensó… tenía momentos de todo.

Quería ir, estaba realmente loca por ver la cara que pondría al verla aparecer... quería verla tocar, sabía que era importante para ella, al igual que sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba y ensayaba, las horas que le dedicaba… sería muy cruel no ir a verla después de tanto. Además, ¡cuánta guerra le estaba dando con el asunto!

 **Te voy a decir que sí ya por pesada…**

 _¡¿De verdad?!_

 **Sí… Bueno, no sé.**

 _Ts…_

 **¿Cómo se piden las cosas?**

… _Por favor._

 **Por favor, ¿qué?**

 _Por favor, Regina… Ven a verme tocar…_

 **Así me gusta…**

 _¿Entonces…?_

Emma esperaba, inquieta, la respuesta afirmativa que Regina acaba dando. Se puso a dar saltitos en el sofá, ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre que volvía de la cocina. Paraba al verla, mordiéndose la boca por dentro.

-No saltes en el sofá…-La regañaba.-

-Vale, perdón…

Dormiría de lo más feliz esa noche, solamente con esperar verla mañana allí… Esperaba que no se arrepintiese a última hora.


	5. El concierto

**Hola! :)**

 **Ante todo, gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que os guste el fic. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, pero con el trabajo lo tengo difícil... más que nada por tiempo en cuestión adelantar capítulos... pero no desesperéis, trataré de ir a capítulo por semana.**

 **Muchas gracias y disfrutadlo! ^^**

* * *

Todas las horas que llevó ensayando esa tarde, el tiempo que la llevó prepararse antes del concierto… no tuvieron comparación temporal a aquellos segundos, donde a la rubia se le paró el tiempo, al ver a Regina entre toda la gente del local.

Se volvió loca. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era dejar la guitarra en el suelo y bajar corriendo hacia ella y refugiarse agradecidamente en sus brazos… para sentir su calor otra vez, y su aroma tan sumamente embriagante. Pero supo tener paciencia para terminar esa canción, y las que quedaban hasta el siguiente descanso, donde les remplazaría otro grupo.

-¡Regina! –Salía corriendo hacia ella, dándole igual los tacones y todo lo que llevase, abrazándose a su espalda al encontrarla en la barra.-

-Emma…-Sonreía, invadida, llevando las manos a acariciar las que la rodeaban.- ¡Tocas muy bien, eh! –Se obligaba a alzar la voz a pesar de hablarle de cerca, debido a todo el ruido que había en ese lugar.-

-Ves, te lo dije, no me haces caso nunca…-Casi la arrastraba fuera, saliendo por la puerta trasero del bar y tomaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta de cuero, pasando a encenderlo.-

Regina agradecía desprenderse de tanta 'música'.

-Aún no tienes dieciocho años…-Le decía, respecto a cómo habría conseguido los cigarrillos.-

-¡Pero quedan muy pocos meses!

-… Aún no puedes hacer muchas cosas. Voy a hablar con el dueño del local…-Entre medias de lo que decía, esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

En lo que Regina acababa la frase, Emma la abarcaba con sus brazos, reteniéndola un poco contra la pared.

-Venga, Regina…

-Emma…-Musitaba ante como la había acorralado.-

-T-Tú también lo estás deseando…

-¿El qué?

-Que tenga los dieciocho…

-¿P-Para qué? –La miraba, tensa, tartamudeando ante la cercanía que osaba mantener.-

-Para… Para…-Se atrevía a acercarse, buscando un beso que la morena rechaza en un inicio.-

-Emma… no…-Giraba el rostro, casi pegándolo a la pared ahora.-

Los ojos de la rubia se volvían vidriosos, ante los pocos rechazos que había tenido hasta ahora, ese era el más doloroso… Tomaba la sensatez de alejarse un poco.

-No… hasta que tengas los dieciocho.

-¡Me…! –Ahora su frustración se volvía enfado. Tensaba las manos con rabia.- ¿Me vas a hacer esperar ocho meses?

-Posiblemente…

-Pero…¿quieres besarme? No me lo puedo creer…

Regina tragaba con dificultad, retirándose el cabello del rostro, mirándola.

-Tienes mucho camino por recorrer todavía…

-Quiero que sea a tu lado…-La tomaba de la mano. No se cansaría de insistir hasta que consiguiese lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando.-

-No sabes…-Se sonreía con ironía.- No sabes lo que estás diciendo. No estoy preparada, Emma… Yo…

-Tú… ¡Eres una mentirosa!, ¡llevas jugando conmigo todo este tiempo!

Las palabras de Emma dolían a Regina como si un puñal estuviese atravesando su pecho en esos mismos instantes… Sus ojos se cargaban de lágrimas y la volvía vulnerable, tanto que no resiste el atrapar a Emma entre sus brazos y besarla de la forma más tierna que había besando nunca. Acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares, pasando después a su pelo, sin querer cortar aquellos maravillosos segundos que la vida le estaba regalando.

-¿Crees que cuidarte significa jugar contigo? No quiero que sientas que te estás equivocando, no deseo que te mantengas atada a algo que, a tu edad, no te corresponde… Y también es por mí, no sé si voy a poder…

-P-Poder…¿qué? –La pequeña rubia ahora era valiente, más que nunca en su vida.- Quiero seguir como hasta ahora…

Regina la miraba con la boca suavemente entreabierta, volviendo a besarla con intensidad, dejando que ya el cigarrillo se consumiera en la mano quieta de Emma, sin que a ambas le importase lo más mínimo.

-No tengas miedo…-Le susurraba Emma.-

Regina sonreía con suavidad.

-No lo tengas tú. Déjame darte seguridad… y apoyarme en tu tranquilidad para seguir a flote…. Y ahora ve, y termina la actuación.

Inquiría, señalándole el local con la cabeza en un suave movimiento, no pudiendo evitar reprimir una sonrisa ante la amplia que esboza Emma, que le faltaba dar saltos de alegría en ese momento, como un cachorrillo que recibía una galleta

-Pero… ¿Me vas a volver a besar después?

-Si te portas bien…

-¿Y si te lo pido, muchas veces, por favor? –Se volvía a acercar a ella antes de marcharse, moviendo su cuerpo con nerviosismo, uniendo las manos de forma inocente incluso, sin dejar de mostrar una amplia sonrisa.- Por fi, por fi…

-Ehm…-Regina arqueaba una ceja ante las monerías que le hacía, ladeando una suave sonrisa finalmente.- Tus súplicas van a dejar de tener ese valor si lo tomas con esa actitud… ¡Anda, para dentro!

Le volvía a indicar la puerta, recibiendo un sonoro beso en la mejilla por parte de la joven guitarrista, que ahora sí que entraba corriendo, pues volvía a tocar en breve…. Regina suspiraba amplia, quedándose con una boba sonrisa en los labios, negando con la cabeza finalmente. Que tarde era, y no se refería precisamente a que la media noche estuviese a punto de dar su toque en el reloj.

-Y yo que me negaba, aquí estoy…

Musitaba para sí misma, antes de volver a decidir entrar y continuar viendo el concierto, continuar viendo a su pequeña guitarrista.-


	6. El desayuno

**HOLA!**

 **Disculpad la tardanza, de nuevo. Voy a dejar de prometer el actualizar cada semana porque, cada vez que lo hago, me salen mas inconvenientes.**

 **La historia de Regina y Emma es complicada. Regina se está curando de una relación larga, madura y tóxica, y Emma está en el éxtasis pleno primer y correspondido amor. Es algo difícild e compagianr, pues ambas acaban queriendo cosas diferentes... a decir verdad, chicas (y chicos si me lee alguno), voy sin guión... improviso la historia.. no tengo final ni nudo premeditado, sólo la idea y la imaginación para proseguir esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirla, comentar y alentarme para seguir escribiendo, sois lo mejor ^^.**

* * *

-¡Regina! ... ¡Regina! -Emma aporreaba la puerta dek apartamento de esta. La mañana estaba muy avanzada y la rubia, fresca como una lechuga a pesar de haberse pasado toda la noche de juerga, ansiaba ver a su vecina.

Tras un par de resoplidos, maldecir la luz que se colaba por la persiana y, aún más, los porrazos de Emma a la puerta... Por fin, se levantaba a abrir.

-¿¡Qué!? -Respondía con brusquedad, apartándose y dejándola pasar.

-¡He traído el desayuno! -Alzaba una pequeña bolsa de papel, esbozando una amplia sonrisa en los labios.-

-Lo que no sé es como te quedan fuerzas...-Resoplaba de nuevo, cerrando la puerta y llevándose una mano a la frente, quedando un poco recostada en la pared... aunque no tarda en entreabrir los ojos y observar qué era lo que había traído de desayunar.

-Estás vieja ya, no se te puede sacar a ningún lado...-Emma chasqueaba la lengua y negaba con la cabeza, mirándola.-

-No acostumbro a salir, ya lo sabes...-Se colocaba el pelo en el espejo de la entrada, pasando a la cocina en lo que Emma le daba explicaciones sobre por qué había traído dulces y café para desayunar; que si era lo que mejor pinta tenía, que dadas las horas que era no podía pretender encontrar otra cosa... Regina se sonreía, observando con una divertida sonrisa lo charlatana que estaba a tan tempranas horas. Poco añadía cuando se sentaba a desayunar a su lado.-

-Por cierto... mi madre te ha invitado a comer mañana...-La miraba de reojo mientras mordía el dulce.-

-¿A mi..? Pero.. es decir...

-Sí, sabe que eres la vecina de arriba. Y que.. bueno...-Emma carraspeaba, para ella aquello llegaba a ser normal, y para su madre era la tranquilidad de conocer con quién salía su pequeña.-

-Pero... ¿ella sabe que tengo la edad que tengo, y tú..?

-Regina...

-Emma...-Resoplaba por la nariz, previamente a hundirla en la taza y dar un intenso sorbo.-

-Está ilusionada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca he llevado a una novia a casa...

-¿Una nov...? -No podía evitar que la risa se escapase, pero no de mofa, sino una repleta de dulzura.- Anda... ven aquí -La atraía hacia ella y la besaba fuertemente en la mejilla, antes de dejar otro callado beso sobre sus labios.- Iré... ya que se lo has dicho, ¿qué menos podría hacer?

Emma sonreía, iluminando sus ojos en una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad... pero no te acostumbres, ya sabes que siempre tengo mucho trabajo.

-Lo sé...-La rubia bajaba la mirada, atenuando un poco la sonrisa.-

-Lo sabes...

-Sí...

-Sí...-Regina sonreía por el placer de imitarla.-

-¿Qué...?

-Me gustas...

Emma ya no pudo contestar, casi se escondía bajo la mesa de la cocina. muerta de la verguenza y con su colorado rostro tapado por sus propias manos. La mujer reía, agarrándola de los brazos y sacándola. hundiendola en sus propias carnes en el abrazo que le regalaba, dejando enfriar el desayuno...


End file.
